


English Muffin

by BrandonJT



Series: Vintage Vignettes [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Angie, F/F, Fluff, howard is a lovable jerk, peggy is P I S S E D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Word gets out about Angie's new pet name for Peggy.





	

Being a director was tiring.

Don't misinterpret that, Peggy Carter was very much glad to be out of her old position, one where she was a glorified secretary first and a respected agent second. The job certainly had a lot of perks. Being able to boss around and tell off all those misogynistic wankers who tormented in her the SSR was admittedly petty, but also a hell of a lot of fun. However, the new position did come with a lot of responsibility.

As they set up the S.H.I.E.L.D (a name that Howard took full credit for) headquarters, Peggy got a call from her old superior, one Colonel Philips. The man was certainly a bit ornery, but he treated her like a soldier, not a sex object, and she was eternally grateful for that. Wishing her the best of luck in his own little way, he signed off with a warning about all the paperwork one must deal with.

He was not exaggerating.

After sorting through and signing what felt like a hundred files, Peggy decided to indulge herself with a quick lunch break. Reaching for a paper bag, with a meal inside prepared by Angie, she sat back in her chair. It was far too soft and plushy, she'd need to get a wooden one as soon as possible. But she put that out of her mind and opened the sack lunch.

Angie Martinelli was a damn good cook, besides her many other talents, and Peggy was glad, given her minimal skills in the culinary arts. Taking out a sandwich, a bag of crisps, and a juicy, bright red apple, all dutifully prepared by her girlfriend, she also retrieved a note from the bag. Unfolding it, she read:

"Have a good day at work, English Muffin!"

Complimented by hearts over the Is and a little smiley face, of course. She then realized that Howard was standing behind her and snickering, having gotten in undetected. Her cheeks became a dark red and she narrowed her eyes, mortified.

"English Muffin, huh?" he asked with a smug smirk. Peggy swiveled around, and with the scariest look on her face she could muster, pointed at the egotistical engineer.

"Howard, I swear to god-" she threatened. Howard, damn him, had known her so long that she couldn't intimidate him as well as she could with strangers.

"Hey, I'll keep it to myself." he told her casually, raising his hands in submission. As he walked away and opened the door, he added something.

"You better make sure no one else sees that though, English Muffin." Howard teased as he slipped out of the room.

She was going to kill that man.

* * *

The rest of the day was considerably less insufferable. She was no interior decorator but she certainly had an eye for the finer things when designing her personal office, and Howard was too busy with setting up the science division to pester her. That said, she was still elated to be going home at the end of the day. Especially to settle that "English Muffin" business.

"Angie? I'm home!" Peggy called out as she hung her coat up and set her purse down. And in a few seconds, her darling actress was down the stairs and tackling her onto the couch.

"English! You're home!" Angie beamed, kissing all over her face. Peggy grinned and wrapped her arms around her energetic girlfriend's hips.

"It would seem so." Peggy said wryly as she sat up. Angie clung to her, clearly full of details about her busy day. But she had something to resolve first.

"Darling, can we talk about that note you put in my lunch?" Peggy asked. Angie smiled lovingly and nodded.

"Well...Howard, bugger that he is, saw you call me...umm...err..." Peggy began, as Angie quickly finished her sentence.

"English Muffin!" Angie said with a giggle. Damn it, it was so hard to talk seriously with someone so adorable.

"Yes, well, perhaps you could use something less...bubbly." Peggy suggested. But her girlfriend stubbornly shook her head.

"No way, English! I'm gonna call you what I like, 'cause I love 'ya." Angie said, determined. She could almost see a smile breaking through her stone faced expression.

"Where would you even get the idea for such a ridiculous nickname?" Peggy asked, smirking. Angie then proceeded to pin her to the couch and kiss her on the lips passionately.

"Mmm, well you're my English, and I just wanna eat you up." Angie replied playfully, holding her gal pal there.

God, she loved that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've had this idea for a while, so I decided to put it down here to tide people over while I work on Operation S.I.N. (I swear it'll be out sometime in May). 
> 
> This was a work of pure inspiration, I wrote it all down in the span of an hour. I hope you enjoyed it, excuse me if my characterizations are a bit rusty, it's been a while since I've worked with this pairing.
> 
> Hope to see you in the comments!


End file.
